Rain
by Athena96
Summary: What if Sonic had a sister that no one else knew about? What if she had been fighting Robotnik longer than Sonic in order to keep everyone safe despite the fact she doesn't know them all? What would happen when she is one day discovered by Knuckles? Can Sonic and Astrid become a family once more while fighting Robotnik or are they just too different for it to all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My story was inspired by yasha012's story Hero, so I might make references to her story. For example, the ages that make them be considered adults. There will also be OCs introduced in this story and I will let you know when I am going to accept more OCs for the story.**

She was scrounging around for food to eat something before she collapsed from starvation. She was a light blue hedgehog with a tuft of white on her chest and had emerald green eyes while wearing a pair of capris, a white tank top, and black shoes. She was blaming herself for falling asleep and not eating at all yesterday.

' _I am so stupid for fighting Robotnik on an empty stomach and then falling asleep under a tree out in the open instead of my makeshift home,'_ she berated herself.

She then tripped on a root, but quickly caught herself before she fell flat on her face and that is when she noticed that an apple tree was in front of her. She began to scan her surroundings to make sure that there were no enemies nearby and then she climbed the tree while picking the apples she thought were ready to be picked. As she was climbing the tree picking the apples, she was eating some of them to fill her empty stomach and putting the rest in the bag strapped across her left shoulder to take home with her.

"These should do," she told herself after picking the bright red apples from the tree. "Now to get home before Robotnik sends out some more of his robots."

She jumped down from the tree and began to run to her home in the middle of Green Forest still thankful that Robotnik never found her out her despite the fact he had his robots search for her in there. The trees were a slight blur in her vision as she was running through the trees in Green Forest making it to her broken down home that was destroyed long before she discovered it.

"Home sweet home," she said with a sigh while walking in.

She dropped the bag of apples down onto the counter deciding to deal with them later. She knew that she had nothing else to do except for go check on her friend, Jacki, but she was sure that Jacki would be fine without her checking up on her today. She turned and walked out of the kitchen into the living room, which she turned into a bedroom for when Jacki visited and went out of the house. She double checked that she still had her sword Stormfury strapped across her back and once she was done doing that she took off running once again to Apatos since she remembered from her last encounter with Robotnik that he was planning something there, but she didn't know what. She suddenly skidded to a halt when an explosion went off right in front of her to reveal several robots in front of her and behind her. She immediately unsheathed Stormfury grasping it with her right hand and as soon as she saw movement from in front of her, she slashed the robot's head clean off. She then had to start ducking and weaving around the other robots while slashing and stabbing at them with her sword. Suddenly, two robots grabbed her arms from behind her causing her to almost drop her sword. She began to struggle against the robots, but they tightened their grips on her arms while lifting her up into the air. They started marching towards a big gray ship that she failed to notice during the fight and began to walk down the many halls of the ship until they came to two big metal doors that the robots pushed open while throwing her to the ground in front of a tall man with big shoes and with a body that always looked egg shaped to her. She could never tell if he was wearing a red buttoned up jacket or if it was his shirt and he was wearing long black pants.

"Well, if it isn't Astrid," the man said.

"Robotnik or should I say Eggman," Astrid shot back at him causing his face to grow red in anger. "What the hell do you want from me now?"

"Why you of course," Robotnik answered. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long and now I am either going to kill you or keep you as my prisoner."

"Not happening," Astrid growled out while slashing at the two robots destroying them and she ran out of the room while destroying other robots left and right.

She skidded to a halt when she came upon a room that had deactivated robots and she set bombs down in the room to go off in two minutes and she took off running from the room while setting bombs down in other rooms as well. She got out onto the ship's deck to notice they were in the air, but still low enough that she could land safely on a tree branch and they were heading towards Apatos. She sheathed Stormfury while checking her watch to see she had ten seconds to get off the ship, which she did by jumping off over the edge. She plummeted fast down into a tree while grabbing onto a branch before she hit the ground. Once she was sure that her fall had been stopped, she jumped down onto the ground just as the ship exploded damaging it badly making it fall onto the ground and ruining Robotnik's plan for Apatos. She took off running into the forest not paying attention to where she was going just thinking that she needed to get away from Robotnik's ship before he sent out the robots that survived after her to capture or kill her. She then saw something red appear in front of her that she skidded to halt so fast that she fell on her butt to the surprise of the other.

"Hey, are you okay?" the stranger asked.

"Trying to get away from Robotnik before he sends out his robots to either capture me or kill me," Astrid answered after picking herself up and brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"You must have done something to piss off Robotnik," the stranger said with a low whistle.

"Thwarting his plans and fighting him at every opportunity," she agreed. "Although some of them were because he was harming innocent people and I hate that."

"Well, why don't I take you to my home so that you can lay low for a bit from Robotnik?" the stranger asked her.

"That would be greatly appreciated, but you never told me your name," Astrid replied.

"Neither did you," he shot back.

"True," she agreed.

"I am Knuckles and if you couldn't tell I am an Echidna," Knuckles answered.

"My name is Astrid and you could probably tell that I am a Hedgehog," Astrid told him.

"That I could," Knuckles said while nodding his head in agreement. "I forgot to mention that my home is on Angel Island, so you need to be able to fly there."

"Well, my friend Jacki has a plane called the Tsunami that she lets me borrow, but I am not sure if she is at her home," Astrid finally said.

"Where does she live?" Knuckles asked her while scanning the area for any robots.

"She lives in Emerald Hill," Astrid answered.

"Well, then lets get going," Knuckles said. "You run there while I glide."

"All right," Astrid replied while watching Knuckles take off into the sky and she took off running after him.

"So where do you live?" Knuckles finally asked. "Also, how old are you?"

"I have been living in Green Forest in a broken down home and I am fifteen. Why?" Astrid responded.

"Because you look too young to be living on your own since you're not considered an adult until you're seventeen," Knuckles answered causing Astrid to huff.

"Its not my fault that I was separated from my parents and brother during one of our family vacations when I was five," Astrid snapped at him.

"Take it easy," Knuckles snapped back at her. "I never said it was your fault."

"I'm sorry," Astrid apologized to Knuckles. "It's just that I have been doing everything on my own that I am not used to others being concerned for me anymore."

"Understandable," Knucles replied. "And I am sure when your family realizes you are still alive then they will be making sure that you know that you are not alone anymore and that you have everything that you want in life."

"I just can't remember where they live or if they will even recognize me since it has been ten years," Astrid said quietly that Knuckles barely caught.

Knuckles wasn't sure how to comfort her and just continued to fly towards Emerald Hill with Astrid still following him. They remained in a awkward silence as they arrived at Emerald Hill and Knuckles landed next to Astrid, who stopped.

"Since I don't know where your friend lives it would be better if you lead," Knuckles told her.

"Right," Astrid said while leading him past several houses waving at the people who greeted her until they came upon a plain looking house with a workshop built on the side. "This is where Jacki lives, but don't touch her projects without her permission. She hates that."

"All right," Knuckles said while nodding his head while Astrid knocked and then a brown fox with white hair and peridot eyes opened the door.

"Astrid!" Jacki exclaimed hugging her best friend in a death grip and then she noticed Knuckles. "Oh. Hello. My name is Jacki."

"Knuckles," he simply replied.

"What do you need Astrid?" Jacki asked getting straight to the point.

"I need to borrow the Tsunami in order to reach Knuckles home since I need to lay low from Robotnik," Astrid answered.

"All right, but I expect it back in one piece," Jacki said while giving Astrid a friendly glare causing Astrid to grin at her.

Astrid motioned for Knuckles to follow her to the plane while Jacki closed the front door after saying goodbye to Astrid and Knuckles. They walked to the back of the house and Knuckles noticed that the name Tsunami was fitting since it was a sea green color while thinking that it reminded him of Tails' Tornado-1 that he made since he saw no weapons. Astrid hopped into the pilot's seat and began to start the plane up with them both soon taking off into the air once more. Knuckles began to lead the way towards Angel Island with them both not talking just flying in comfortable silence. Astrid wasn't sure how long they had been flying for when she noticed a floating island and deduced that she was looking at Angel Island. Knuckles led her to a clearing for her to land the Tsunami safely and soon they were both on their feet once again. Knuckles then led her to the only house on the island and Astrid noticed another red echidna wearing a brown hat standing outside in front of the house.

"I was beginning to wonder if I should send one of your friends to go and find you," the red echidna said to Knuckles.

"I'm fine dad. Astrid here nearly ran into me trying to get away from Robotnik," Knuckles replied while pointing at Astrid. "So I offered her shelter here to lay low for a bit from him and because I don't think she should stay alone now that Robotnik wants to kill or capture her."

"Hmmm," he said while looking at Astrid. "The name is Locke and I must say that you remind me of another blue hedgehog even though he is a darker blue.

Astrid's heart began to beat fast and she swallowed thickly while asking, "What's his name?"

Knuckles and Locke both noticed that her demeanor changed at the mention of the darker blue hedgehog and finally Knuckles said, "Sonic."

Astrid had to begin to blink back the tears of relief and shock away quickly trying not to look weak in front of Knuckles and Locke. Her whole body was shaking and Knuckles wasn't sure why she was reacting in this manner or how to comfort her. Locke immediately saw that Knuckles was out of his element and walked over to Astrid's side while grabbing her shoulder gently.

"What's wrong Astrid?" Locke asked her and when he saw that she wasn't going to respond he continued to talk. "It's okay to cry and talk to us. We won't judge you."

"I-its just that Sonic is my brother," Astrid finally replied while tears were streaming down her face causing Locke and Knuckles to look at one another in shock, briefly. "And if you need prove then our parents names are Viktor and Diantha."

"We believe you kid," Locke calmly said. "We just didn't know that Sonic had a sister, but that was probably because it hurt to talk about you since I am guessing that he blames himself for your disappearance."

"No, it was my fault for not listening to our parents when they said not to go wondering past the campgrounds into the surrounding forest," Astrid said while shaking her head and not noticing that Knuckles was typing a message to Sonic via his communicator.

 _ **Knuckles:**_

 _Sonic get your ass over to Angel Island immediately._

Knuckles got a response a minute later from Sonic.

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _What the hell is wrong that you need me so badly?_

 _ **Knuckles:**_

 _Just come over to Angel Island before I set Amy on you._

 _ **Sonic:**_

 _Alright! Just don't do that!_

Knuckles faintly smirked in victory on getting Sonic to come without giving him a reason of why he had to come. He watched as Locke continued to reassure Astrid and then noticed Locke look at him in suspicion.

"What did you just do?" Locke asked with narrowed eyes.

"I just contacted someone through the communicator," Knuckles replied with a shrug.

"You have a communicator?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah. It was built by my friend Tails," Knuckles answered. "I am sure he has plenty of extras laying around his workshop and will be willing to give you and Jacki one. They would have the names of everyone who has a communicator making it easy to be in contact with one another."

"Astrid!?" a new voice suddenly exclaimed causing all three to jump in surprise and turned to look to see a royal azure colored hedgehog standing there in shock while Astrid shakily walked towards the hedgehog.

"Sonic?" she asked quietly and received a nod from said hedgehog.

She tackled him in a hug and Sonic returned the hug fiercely with neither one of them wanting to let go of the other. Knuckles and Locke smiled faintly at the reunion of the two siblings. Finally they broke the hug, but still had held each other by the arms.

"Now, I know why Knuckles told me to get my ass over here while also threatening to send Amy after me if I didn't come," Sonic said with a small grin.

"Exactly," Knuckles replied.

"Who is Amy?" Astrid asked while silently thanking Knuckles for getting her brother here.

"Amy is a pink hedgehog, who happens to be in love with Sonic, but Sonic doesn't return those feelings," Knuckles answered while Sonic was glaring at him. "Its true and you know it Sonic."

"Do you have any other friends?" Astrid inquired them both. "Knuckles already told me about Tails."

"There is Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Jet, Wave, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Charmy," Sonic replied.

"Don't forget about Shadow," Knuckles said.

"Right," Sonic agreed with Knuckles. "Do you have any friends Astrid?"

"I do. They are Jacki, Cahira, Pyralis, and Halina," Astrid answered.

"You know Halina and Pyralis?" Knuckles asked with a scowl.

"Yeah. Why?" Astrid asked.

"Pyralis and Rouge both like to try and make my job of guarding the Master Emerald more difficult," Knuckles replied. "Halina on the other hand likes to try and steal my treasure that I found while also flirting with me."

"That sounds like Halina and Pyralis," Astrid said with a small grin.

"What do they look like?" Sonic asked.

"Jacki is a fox with brown fur and white hair along with peridot colored eyes. Cahira is a hawk with white feathers with hints of red and green stroon about her body and green eyes. Pyralis is a bat with black fur with tufts of white around his head and chocolate brown eyes. Lastly, Halina is an echidna with pink fur and hair with magenta colored eyes," Astrid answered.

Sonic blinked in surprise and said, "A pink echidna?"

Astrid giggled and replied, "Yes."

"So why are you on Angel Island and how did you get here?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles offered to shelter me from Robotnik since he is trying to capture or kill me and I got here by flying Jacki's plane the Tsunami," Astrid responded.

"Wait, you have been fighting Robotnik?" Sonic questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but there has been a couple of times that Jacki, Pyralis, and Halina have helped me fight him. Cahira is too young by our standards to fight Robotnik since she is only twelve," Astrid told him.

"I wouldn't consider a twelve-year-old too young to fight Robotnik," Sonic responded. "I mean our friend Cream is eight and she helps us fight him with her Psychic powers."

"Does she have Clairvoyance?" Astrid asked with wide eyes.

"No. Why?"

"It's because one of my powers is being Psychic and Clairvoyance is one part of it for me."

"Any other powers that you have?"

"The only other power I have discovered is being magical, but I am also Omni-linguism and have a healing factor. Cahira has told me though that I have still have one more power that is laying dormant for now and she believes that it will come out when I am in great danger or if my friends and family are in danger."

"She can sense that?" Knuckles asked butting into the conversation.

"Yeah. It kind of makes sense since she can see and sense auras," Astrid replied with a shrug.

"Wave can do the same thing except she can't sense other peoples' powers," Sonic said with a low whistle.

"Oh! I just remembered that Cahira met a swallow named Wave a couple of days ago and she was teaching her how to build Extreme Gear if that is what they are called," Astrid exclaimed suddenly.

"Wave is a swallow and yeah, they are called Extreme Gear," Sonic confirmed.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside since it is getting dark and I am sure everyone is hungry and tired of standing around," Locke suddenly said causing the three of them to look at him. At the moment both Sonic's and Astrid's stomachs growled in unison causing Knuckles to laugh at them.

"You are most definitely related," he managed to finally say in between laughs while Locke was smirking. "Also, Sonic she can run faster than Blaze, but not as fast as you."

"How fast can you run Sonic?" Astrid asked him while they walked into the house.

"Faster than the speed of sound," Sonic replied while Astrid whistled in awe.

Soon, Locke cooked up a meal of ramen with tempura on the side to go along and Astrid's eyes were wide not used to cooked meals anymore or the sight of ramen or tempura. Sonic gently nudged her and gave her an encouraging smile to let her know that she wasn't alone anymore. She smiled back a little while grabbing some ramen and some tempura while the others dug into their food. She ate the ramen with chopsticks perfectly after Sonic showed her how to hold them once she asked for help and soon everyone was done with their dinner. Astrid offered to help Locke and Knuckles clean up, but they politely declined her offer saying she was a guest therefore she didn't have to help while Sonic told her to just drop it since they were both stubborn gaining glares from both echidnas. Once both echidnas were done clearing up the dinner table and washing the dishes, they led Astrid up to the only guest room while Sonic stayed downstairs already going to sleep on the couch. Astrid walked into a plain room with white walls and a wooden floor with a bed with white blankets.

"It's not much, but this is the guest room kid," Locke told her.

"It's perfect," Astrid told him with a grateful smile. "Thank you for feeding me and letting me sleep here for the night."

Locke grunted in acknowledgement and then left the room after saying goodnight to her and Knuckles did the same thing while closing the door behind him. Astrid walked over to the bed while kicking her shoes off and plopped onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Astrid woke up feeling refreshed and got up to put her shoes back on. She opened the bedroom door and walked down the stairs to find that Sonic was up.

"Good morning Astrid," Sonic greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Sonic," Astrid replied, smiling at him in return.

"Did you sleep well?" Sonic asked.

"I did. It was the best sleep I've had in ten years," Astrid answered truthfully.

Sonic winced. "I should have stopped you as soon as you went past the line of tents back then," he said with guilt in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself Sonic," Astrid told him, gently grasping his shoulders. "I most likely would have ignored you back then, but it was mostly my fault for not heeding our parents' warning."

"Alright, but it's going to take some time before I let go of my guilt," Sonic pointed out.

"Okay," Astrid said. "Do you run in the morning before eating breakfast?"

"Sometimes, but not always," Sonic answered. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me leave a note for Locke and Knuckles to let them know we went running."

"Alright."

Sonic quickly wrote the note and stuck it to the fridge for Locke to find. The siblings then walked outside, then took off running. Sonic was running as fast as Astrid. Suddenly, Astrid spotted a giant green emerald and she asked Sonic what it was.

"That's the Master Emerald, which is guarded by Knuckles and Locke. Their ancestors did it before them," Sonic answered.

"Is it more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds?" Astrid questioned.

"It is," Sonic confirmed. "How do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Robotnik," Astrid answered. "He had one in his possession and was bragging about how powerful it made him. I managed to take it form him and I had Cahira hide it since he doesn't know her."

"That was a brilliant idea," Sonic complimented. "What color was the Emerald?"

"Dark Blue," Astrid replied. "Why?"

"Because it's the one I have been trying to locate since I have the other six in my possession, but I never been able to find it even though I can normally sense where they are," Sonic explained to her.

"Well, it's been in Apatos for two months now," Astrid told him with a smirk.

"That's where Amy lives!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Cahira lives there as well," Astrid pointed out.

"No wonder I didn't find," Sonic said while shaking his head. "Amy was distracting me by following me and flirting with me that I took off out of there at top speed, which I haven't gone back there in at least two months."

"Do you not like it when Amy flirts with you?" Astrid asked while blinking her eyes in surprise at the sound of his voice when mentioning the flirting.

"It's not that I don't like it when Amy flirts with me, but rather I don't want Robotnik using her against me because I got close to her," Sonic answered with a sigh.

"Can she fight?" Astrid questioned him.

"Yes," Sonic replied.

"What is her weapon of choice?" Astrid inquired.

"A Piko-Piko Hammer," Sonic responded.

"Then you can get close to her since she can clearly fight," Astrid pointed out to him just as they arrived back at the house and Sonic froze in place.

"I never thought of that even though I should have because she does help fight Robotnik," Sonic mumbled.

"That's why I was asking those questions to get you to realize that Amy can defend herself from Robotnik instead of slapping you across the back of your head and calling you an idiot," Astrid told him.

"Thanks," Sonic said.

"You're welcome," Astrid replied.

Knuckles then came out with two plates holding eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. He handed one plate to Sonic and one to Astrid with both of them thanking Knuckles. They both quickly ate their breakfast and Knuckles took their plates back inside once they were done. Sonic opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Knuckles and Locke came charging out of the house with Knuckles yelling at them saying the Master Emerald was in danger. They took off running after both echidnas and they quickly arrived at their destination when Astrid spotted pink fur and black fur in different areas.

"Halina and Pyralis!" Astrid shouted at them as loud as she could. "What are you doing?!"

A pink echidna wearing skinny jeans, a semi-tight tank top, and purple shoes with magenta eyes landed slightly to the left of Astrid and a black bat wearing a white t-shirt, shorts, and boots with chocolate eyes landed to her right with both of them sheepish despite the fact that Pyralis was older than Astrid by four years. Astrid noticed a white bat land near the Master Emerald, but she seemed more interested in Astrid, who was more focused on Halina and Pyralis.

"Well?" Astrid asked while crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her left foot impatiently.

"Rouge and I were going to pretend to steal the Master Emerald without taking it off Angel Island just to keep Knuckles on his toes," Pyralis answered for himself.

"And I was going to take some of Knuckles' treasure to hide throughout Angel Island just to irritate him," Halina responded while shifting her weight from foot to foot in nervousness.

"As much as I hate to say this, you both need to stop this now," Astrid ordered to their shock. "We need to focus our attention on Robotnik because he is sending out more robots everyday and is now trying to capture or kill me."

"Since when?" Pyralis asked with protectiveness seeping into his voice.

"He told me in person yesterday after two of his robots grabbed me from behind," Astrid answered truthfully.

"Damn it Astrid!" Pyralis yelled at her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go after Robotnik by yourself?"

"I was running to Apatos, which he was planning to attack, and on the way there I was stopped by his robots. Besides I didn't have a way of contacting you guys because it's too far for me to establish a mental link with any of you," Astrid pointed out with a glare.

"Pyralis, you need to remember that Astrid took care of herself and defended herself on her own up until six months ago," Halina interjected and Pyralis responded by letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Lets not forget that Pyralis is extremely protective of those he considers as friends or as family, which sounds like he considers Astrid as family," Rouge commented.

"She is like a little sister to me since I am older than her," Pyralis admitted.

"Looks like you got two protective older brothers now," Knuckles said with a smirk.

Halina and Pyralis blinked in shock until they noticed Sonic standing next to Astrid and Sonic just smiled at them.

"How did you find your brother and when?" Halina asked.

"Knuckles contacted him by communicator yesterday after Locke commented that I reminded him of a darker blue hedgehog. I asked for his name and they said Sonic, which I nearly broke down at his name and I told them he was my brother while crying because Locke told me it was okay to break down," Astrid told her.

"Jacki is going to be berating herself when she hears this," Halina muttered.

"Why?" Astrid asked in confusion.

"Because she told me about a royal azure colored hedgehog and an yellow fox she saw going to Green Hill about three months ago," Halina answered.

"Yeah. That was Tails and I," Sonic confirmed.

"That sounds like a nickname," Pyralis pointed out.

"It is," Sonic agreed. "His actually name is Miles, but he prefers to be called Tails."

"Why the name Tails?" Astrid inquired out of curiosity.

"Because he has two tails," Sonic replied. "And since he has two tails it somehow allows him to fly."

"That sounds cool and I am sure when Jacki meets him she'll want to see him fly," Halina said with a smile.

"And I am sure Tails will be happy meet you all," Sonic replied.

"Don't forget that he will be happy to finally meet another fox," Knuckles reminded him.

"Right," Sonic agreed.

"He's never seen another fox before?" Pyralis asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No," Sonic answered while shaking his head. "He doesn't know his parents and has lived on his own for as long as he can remember. We're not sure if his parents are still alive or who they are."

"That's terrible!" Halina exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"It sounds like he either wondered off as a small child or his parents abandoned him because they either didn't want to take care or just didn't care about him to begin with," Pyralis said with a scowl.

Locke frowned at Pyralis' scowl. "You were abandoned by your parents. At what age?"

"None of your business," Pyralis snapped and Locke held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Pyralis be more respectful," Rouge scolded him causing him to roll his eyes. "Locke can be trusted and will not make fun of other people's pain."

"Alright," Pyralis responded. "I was abandoned at the age of four and had to grow up fast in order to survive until I nearly flew into Rouge in the air about three years ago."

"How old are you now?" Knuckles asked.

"Nineteen," Pyralis answered.

"Which makes you an adult by your species standards," Locke commented earning a nod from Pyralis and Rouge.

"I also happen to be older than Rouge by a year," Pyralis said with a smirk, who pouted at the mention of how he was older than her.

"I don't mean to pry Halina, but why are you not with your parents?" Sonic questioned.

"I got separated from them while scavenging for food five years ago and I had to resort to thievery in order to survive until Rouge found me last year," Halina answered. "She is now my mentor in the art of treasure hunting."

"Do you remember where they live?" Locke asked.

"Marble Hill," she replied earning raised eyebrows from everyone. "What? My dad and I have the power of Pyrokinesis, so the lava didn't bother us. However, that didn't stop my mom from worrying about us every time we went and stepped into the lava with no problem."

"Are both your parents echidnas?" Sonic inquired.

"Dad was a green echidna, but mom was a pure white bunny," Halina responded.

"Sonic," Astrid finally spoke up again and he looked at her. "Where are our parents?"

"I'm sorry Astrid, but they died two years ago due to illness. The doctor suspected that it was poisoning," Sonic muttered sadly. "We can visit them in Green Hill where they are buried if you like."

Astrid blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down her face. "I would like that," she choked out through her emotions.

"Do you want to gather your friends and come to my place? If all of us were to stay here on Angel Island then that would draw Robotnik's attention to this place," Sonic asked while making a point.

"Where do you live?" Astrid questioned before giving her answer.

"Green Forest," Sonic replied and Astrid smacked herself on the forehead to his confusion.

"I've been living in the middle of Green Forest in a broken down home that I found four years ago," Astrid grumbled out.

Sonic blinked. "You mean the house that is collapsed on the second story, but is somehow still standing despite the fact it should have collapsed when the second story did?" he asked.

"That would be the one," Astrid confirmed.

"Sonic has been living in Green Forest for about two years now," Knuckles pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have run past the broken down house a lot in the past two years and I remembered seeing movement in there, which I never investigated," Sonic commented.

"No point in dwelling on the past," Locke told them.

"Astrid, you go get Jacki," Halina said.

"We also need to get Cahira because apparently they have an eight-year-old helping them to fight Robotnik with her Psychic powers," Astrid pointed out to the shock of Halina and Pyralis.

"Alright, but Cahira can't fly like us or run like you," Pyralis replied.

"No, but she is building an Extreme Gear remember?" Astrid asked him and received a nod from him. "She was almost finished building it last week with Wave's help. She happens to be Sonic's friend."

"Who are you going to round up Sonic?" Halina questioned him.

"I will be going to get Amy, Tails, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze," Sonic answered.

"I guess I am getting Cream, Jet, Wave, and possibly Espio," Knuckles replied before anyone could ask him.

"Locke?" Rouge asked.

"I don't have any old friends that I can call upon to help, but maybe I can locate Halina's parents for her. They might be fighters," Locke responded.

"They are. Daddy loves to fight with his fists while Mommy loves to fight with Water Manipulation," Halina answered. "They don't have weapons I believe."

Locke nodded and took off into the sky with Pyralis and Rouge following after him to go retrieve Cahira. Halina smiled at Astrid, then took off into the sky saying she was headed to Sonic's place. Sonic and Astrid took off running back to Knuckles and Locke's house, where they both jumped into their own planes and took off safely. They flew together for a short while before they separated since Astrid was headed to Emerald Hill and he was headed to Apatos. Astrid didn't take long to reach her destination and soon landed the plane behind Jacki's workshop, who came out to see why she heard a plane.

"Astrid!" Jacki exclaimed while giving her friend a hug, which Astrid returned. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you since we're meeting with my brother, Sonic, and his friends to possibly work together to take down Robotnik," Astrid answered. "He is the royal azure hedgehog that you saw with the yellow fox named Tails."

"I can't believe I was that close to your brother without realizing it," Jacki replied, silently berating herself.

"No berating yourself," Astrid scolded her causing to look at her sheepishly. "Pyralis is headed to get Cahira and Halina is most likely at Sonic's place by now."

"Why is Cahira coming? I thought we all agreed that she was too young to fight?" Jacki asked in confusion.

"Because Sonic has an eight-year-old fighting with Robotnik without a problem, so I figured it was time to involve her since her powers might come in handy," Astrid explained.

"Okay," Jacki responded.

Jacki walked over to the plane and jumped into the pilot seat while Astrid hopped onto the wing of the plane ready to go. Jacki started the plane up and then took off into the air while Astrid had no problem just standing on the wing while Jacki was flying the plane. Astrid directed Jacki on which way to go to reach Sonic's place and soon they were in a comfortable silence when Astrid looked down to see a blue streak going by underneath them, which made her smile realizing it was Sonic. She also saw something running in the shadows, but she couldn't make out who or what it was and then she finally noticed someone else running behind Sonic, but at a slower pace than her and Sonic. She could make out that it was a cat with purple fur and then she noticed something flying out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look and was shocked to see a silver hedgehog flying in the air trying to catch up with Sonic and the cat, which seemed like it was working.

 _'Psychokinesis,'_ Astrid said in awe. _'That has to be Silver.'_

She then noticed another plane much like the Tsunami with a yellow fox piloting while a pink hedgehog was holding onto some bars on the back of the plane.

 _'Amy and Tails,'_ she thought.

Knuckles soon came down from high up with a hawk and swallow in tow on boards with a bunny riding with the swallow. Pyralis and Rouge then appeared behind them with Cahira on her own board wearing her shorts, t-shirt, and red shoes. Her white feathers with green and red hints were blowing in the wind and she seemed to be ecstatic to be flying on her Extreme Gear. A few minutes later, they all arrived and Sonic's friends seemed to be in shock seeing a pink echidna leaning up against his house already. They all landed on the ground while Halina stopped leaning against the house.

"Took you guys long enough," Halina said playfully.

"That's because you didn't have anyone to go and collect Halina," Pyralis commented.

"True," she conceded.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you guys?" Tails asked.

"I'm Halina the Echidna. The black bat over there is Pyralis, the white hawk is Cahira, the brown fox is Jacki, and the light blue hedgehog, who is still standing on the wing of Jacki's plane is Astrid," Halina responded. "Care to introduce the others? I mean we already know Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and of course you through our conversation with Knuckles and Sonic.

"Well, let's start with the green hawk named Jet, the darkish pink-purple swallow named Wave, the pink hedgehog is Amy, the silver hedgehog is Silver, the black hedgehog standing in the shadows is Shadow, the creamy colored bunny is Cream, and finally the purple cat is Blaze," Tails replied while pointing at everyone when he introduced them.

"I sense two other Psychics here," Cream suddenly said.

"Well, I am one of them," Astrid answered raising her hand. "However, we know it's not Cahira, Pyralis, or Halina, so that leaves Jacki."

"We don't know my powers though," Jacki pointed out. "They are still dormant according to Cahira."

"And they are. Just like Astrid still has a power that is lying dormant in her," Cahira told her.

"It's just frustrating that I can't be much help in a fight against Robotnik when both my katana and short knife are not in my reach," Jacki grumbled out.

"Don't worry Jacki," Astrid replied in a soothing tone. "They will appear when they are needed because my Magic didn't show until I was surrounded by Robotnik's robots with too many for me to defeat on my own that was meant as an ambush and I was able to blast them all away with a shout of anger with a couple actually being banished back to Robotnik's ship if I remember correctly."

"When did that ambush happen?" Pyralis and Sonic demanded.

"Err…four months ago," she responded nervously.

"Damn it Astrid!" Pyralis exclaimed in anger.

"No more going off on your own," Sonic ordered to the confusion of the others.

"I would like to see you try," Astrid stubbornly replied.

"Sonic, you are going to have your hands full with her," Jacki informed him. "She is very strong willed."

"Sonic's the same way," Tails told her.

"Shadow and Silver are too," Knuckles said with a smirk causing Shadow to glare at him with his red eyes.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Shadow snapped at him and Knuckles just continued to smirk.

"You got to remember, Knuckles, that Tails proved that I am related to Sonic's family, but he knew that it wasn't Sonic himself because the DNA wasn't right," Silver pointed out.

"Holy crap!" Sonic exclaimed in sudden realization whirling to look at Astrid. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but Silver must be descended from you, Astrid."

"Seriously?" Astrid squeaked out in shock.

"She's family to you?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"She's my younger sister that has been missing for the past ten years and we were finally reunited yesterday when she nearly ran into Knuckles," Sonic answered.

"And you must have felt guilty about Astrid's disappearance," Amy speculated.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed.

"Are you from the future Silver?" Jacki guessed.

"Blaze and I are both from the future," Silver concurred. "Two hundred years to be exact."

"That makes you my way too many greats grandson," Astrid pointed out.

"It does," Silver confirmed with a smile. "That might explain how I have the powers of Psychokinesis."

"It might," Astrid replied, smiling back. "How are you going to address me? We will get weird looks if you call me grandmother."

"Can I call you mom instead? Blaze and I have no intentions of going back to the future," Silver admitted.

"That's fine with me," Astrid decided, smiling. "It also makes Sonic your uncle."

Sensing that Silver was about to cry, Astrid jumped off the wing and opened her arms, where Silver appeared in her arms a moment later. She heard him mumbling his thanks through his tears and she began to soothe him by rubbing her hands up and down his back. While she was trying to soothe Silver, Shadow was leaning against a tree trying to figure out why he felt the need to comfort the younger male hedgehog, who was starting to calm down.

"Sorry," Silver apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry," Astrid assured him, smiling.

"You never knew your father and you lost your mother at a young age, which caused you to grow up fast. You had every right to cry," Blaze reminded him.

"Face it Silver, you have a big family now and we don't judge each other just for having an emotional breakdown," Sonic voiced his input.

"That means I can still call you Uncle Jet," Silver teased the hawk.

"Don't call me that," Jet reprimanded him, not harshly though.

"Oh, just let it slide for Silver," Wave scolded him.

Jet huffed, but didn't say anything, being wary of Wave's wrench. Then he heard giggling and he looked over to see Cahira was trying to hide her giggles unsuccessfully.

"What's so funny?" Halina questioned her.

"I just remembered that Wave told me about how Jet is wary of her wrench because she has used it to hit him on the head," Cahira snickered out causing Jet to scowl at Wave, who was unfazed.

"What? Cahira asked me if I knew any hawks and once I mentioned you, she wanted to know more about you. I couldn't lie to her especially after she called me her mentor," Wave stated to Jet.

"And before you ask, my parents were hawks, but I have no memory of them since they died when I was still a baby. I am living with my aunt currently and both Wave and Amy can confirm that my aunt is not a hawk," Cahira added. "She takes after my grandfather, who happened to be a bunny."

Wave and Amy confirmed what Cahira just said and Jet responded by simply nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"What about you Halina, who are your parents?" Tails inquired curiously.

"A green echidna for a father and a pure white bunny for a mom," Halina answered. "I can't remember their names though, but Locke is looking for them as we speak. Hopefully, they are still living in Marble Hill."

"How could you stand that place?" Amy asked her.

"Dad and I both have the power of Pyrokinesis and mom has the ability to manipulate water," Halina explained.

"I wouldn't ask Pyralis who his parents are," Astrid advised when she saw Silver looking at Pyralis with curiosity.

"Thanks for the concern Astrid, but I should at least tell them why since we are going to be working together to take down Robotnik," Pyralis replied to her.

"Alright," Astrid agreed.

"I don't know my parents, but I don't give a damn about them since they abandoned me at the age of four," Pyralis growled out in his anger. Rouge put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jet growled in anger and Wave put her arms around his waist to try and calm him down. Pyralis spared him a glance, but didn't question the green hawk. The others were confused why Jet had that kind of reaction at the mention of abandonment, except for Shadow, who was never really good at emotions.

"Jet," Astrid suddenly said.

"What?" Jet grunted out.

"I can feel you're angry, but if you don't want me to enter your mind, then I suggest that you get control of your anger," Astrid pointed out.

"You can read minds?" Cream asked while Jet began to take calming breaths.

"Yes. I have Telepathy, Telekinesis, Empathy, and Clairvoyance," Astrid answered.

"I have Telekinesis too," Cream told her happily and Astrid smiled at her. "I don't believe I have any other powers though."

"Not to sound rude, but that is your only power," Cahira mentioned to her and Cream nodded her head.

"How do you know that?" Shadow questioned her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I can sense auras and that includes sensing powers," Cahira responded.

"What else can you do?" Rouge inquired.

"Um…" Cahira said while turning to look at Astrid for permission to reveal her powers, which Astrid gave her with a small smile. "Healing factor, Omni-linguism, Time manipulation, Earth and Stone manipulation, and Barrier."

She received looks of shock from the ones who openly expressed their shock while the others blinked in shock. She suddenly felt embarrassed and ran to Amy to hide behind her to try and get away from all the looks she was receiving. Amy simply reached behind her back with one hand to take a hold of one of Cahira's hands to reassure her. She noticed that Astrid didn't look happy that her Cahira had become embarrassed and she looked ready to yell at the ones, who still continued to look at Cahira's hidden form.

"Enough!" Amy yelled. "Can't you see that Cahira is embarrassed from the looks she is receiving from all of you?"

Immediately everyone looked away not wanting to face Amy's anger while Astrid blinked in shock at their reaction and she looked at Amy questioningly.

"I have a temper that everyone has faced a couple of times, but Knuckles and Sonic have faced my temper more than anyone else," Amy replied to her look

"I also hear from Sonic that you wield a Piko-Piko Hammer," Astrid commented.

"That I do despite its weight," Amy confirmed.

"Were you the one who gave Cahira her hammer?" Astrid asked.

Amy blinked in surprise. "I never knew that there was another hammer like mine or that Cahira had one," she confessed.

Amy then summoned her hammer to her hands, which revealed a yellow hammer with red on it. Cahira stepped out from behind Amy and summoned her own hammer, which was blue with black on it and everyone noticed that despite the colors the hammers were the same.

"How…?" Amy started to say and then trailed off in obvious shock.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of this before?" Jacki suddenly exclaimed. "It might have come from a different Amy from a different timeline."

"Did the hammer appear about two months ago?" Tails estimated.

"Yes," Cahira concurred.

"That's when the portal opened near Apatos remember Sonic?" Tails asked him.

"Yeah," Sonic confirmed. "However, by the time we went to check what was going on with the appearance of a portal, it was already gone. We missed it by a minute or so."

"You have a way of detecting portals?" Pyralis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Tails acknowledged. "I made one because we were running into portals that appeared out of nowhere and sometimes brought people through, which mostly happened to be other versions of Sonic."

"But if this really came from a different version of me then why is it blue and black?" Amy wondered.

Jacki and Tails shrugged their shoulders unsure of the answer to her question. Cahira and Amy then let their hammers disappear from their hands. Astrid then decided to look at the sky to see it was getting dark.

"Cahira, do you need to go home to your aunt?" Astrid inquired.

"She told me not to bother coming back, so I took as much as my stuff as possible to Amy's house," Cahira answered truthfully. She then pulled out the dark blue chaos emerald. "I also grabbed this on my way out."

Astrid smiled at Cahira. "Good thinking Cahira. We needed that anyway since Sonic has been looking for it having already collected the other six," Astrid complimented.

Cahira nodded her head, walked over to Sonic, and handed the emerald over to him causing a little flash of light to come from the emerald once it was in Sonic's hand. Cahira suddenly remembered hearing how that happened with Astrid from said person.

"Astrid, didn't you say that the Chaos Emerald lit up like that when you wrapped her hand around it?" Cahira questioned her.

"Yeah and I suddenly used something called _Chaos Spear_ ," Astrid responded and then she sensed surprise coming off of Shadow, Silver, and Sonic. "What?"

"It's just that all three of us can use the Chaos Emeralds and _Chaos Spear_ is one of the attacks used by Uncle Sonic and Shadow," Silver answered. "That makes it four hedgehogs that can control the Chaos Emeralds now, but Shadow and I control them at a lesser extent than Sonic."

"Well, when it lit up it was just as bright as it was when it lit up for Sonic," Astrid mumbled.

"It sounds like you have the same control as Sonic," Shadow pointed out. "The question then becomes if you can go Super like Sonic, Silver, and I."

"Super?" Astrid and her friends asked in confusion.

"The Chaos Emeralds make us more powerful and change our fur into a gold color while also giving us the ability to fly around," Sonic tried to explain to her and her friends. "Then, once we are done being Super, the Chaos Emeralds scatter once again."

Astrid and her friends nodded their heads figuring they would see if it would happen later since they didn't want the Chaos Emeralds being sent to different parts of the world and having to go searching for them once again even though they found the dark blue one thanks to Robotnik having it in his possession. Soon, they all moved inside to eat dinner and then Sonic showed them to the bedrooms saying that two of them would have to share. That's when Cream came bounding out of her room asking if Cahira could share with her and Cahira agreed and they both went back into Cream's room before any of them could react. Halina and Astrid still decided to share a bedroom together since they both knew that Jacki liked her space and they couldn't share a room with Pyralis. Halina and Astrid walked into their room after saying goodnight to everyone and were soon fast asleep on their own beds.


End file.
